Die For These Sins
by moosmiles
Summary: Alex and Jay are happily married and just had their first child. But is Alex really as healthy as everyone says?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Die For These Sins  
Chapter number: One  
Characters: Jay, Alex, Anya  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Alex and Jay are happily married and just had their first child. But is Alex really as healthy as everyone says?  
Other sites the fic can be found: My LJ.  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anything but the idea. I think MTV owns all the characters so far, except Anya. Anya's mine._

Jay picked up Anya out of the basinet and cradled her close to him. He gazed down at her lovingly. "Hey Princess," he greeted with a soft smile. "You look just like your mommy."

Alex snickered, "Except those big blue eyes." She tickled her daughter momentarily and went back to her office to finish the paperwork. Having just returned from a four day stay at the hospital, she thought she'd catch up on the paper work for her cases.

Jay grinned as Anya gazed up at him with blue eyes, his eyes. He kissed her temple gently, when he heard a frantic cough come from Alex's office.

"Lexi," he called softly, looking up away from Anya.

"Yeah?" his wife peered out of the office, swinging her chair back into the view of the doorway that led to her office.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, walking towards her office.

She went back to work, kicking her chair back to her desk. "Of course," she assured before coughing again and covering her mouth. She leaned over her documents as she started wheezing. She gazed down at her hand in fear and reached for a tissue to cover up the mees of crimson flow on her hand before her husband could see but it was too late.

"Lexi," he gasped. He put Ayna down in the basinet they had left in Alex's office. He spun her chair around to face him, kneeling if front of her.

She started crying, "Jay... it's back."

He stared at her in shock, "Alex..."

Her sobs sped up, making her body shake and fall out of the chair. He caught her and held her close as she cried in his arms. They sat there like that for what felt like years, when their baby started to cry after hearing her mother's tears.

Alex stood up and picked her daughter up, placing her on her shoulder. "Shhh," she hushed comfortingly, holding back her own tears. "Mommy's here, Love. Don't cry. It's all going to be okay, Anya. Mommy and Daddy are here. We'll never leave you," she assured, rubbing the tiny infant's back softly.

Jay stared at his wife and daughter. Alex was wrong. They both knew it. But she escaped this hole once, she can do it again. Hopefully. She was always strong? The question was; is she strong enough this time? The only way he'd ever know is by waiting. He hated waiting.

Soon enough, Anya had quieted down and fallen asleep in the arms of her mother. Alex smiled sadly, walking out of the room and down the hall to the nursery. She placed Anya in the crib after kissing her forehead.

"Sleep, my love," she whispered, turning on the baby monitor and then crept out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jay walked up to her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their room.

"Jay, my case..." she started as he set her carefully on the bed.

He placed a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead, making her eyes shut. "Your case can wait," he said. He laid next to her and pulled her close, kissing her. She obliged, returning the kiss and fell back, pulling him on top of her. He got on his hands and knees, prying her lips open with his tongue. She agreed, tangling her tongue with his. Her hands gripped the shoulders of his shirt, whilst one of his hands was on her back and the other on her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Die For These Sins  
Chapter number: Two  
Characters: Jay, Alex, Anya, Paige  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Alex and Jay are happily married and just had their first child. But is Alex really as healthy as everyone says?  
Other sites the fic can be found: Nowhere yet... maybe when I finish it.  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anything but the idea. I think MTV owns all the characters so far, except Anya. Anya's mine.  
_

Jay tucked Alex in bed as he heard sounds of soft cries come from the baby moniter. He turned it off and went down the hall to the nursery to comfort Anya.

"Hey Princess," he greeted softly, picking her up and felt her diaper. He grimaced, "Okay..." He placed her on the changing table and changed her diaper as she stared up at him in wonder. He carried her around the house with him for a while afterwards, when the doorbell rang.

Jay walked to the front door and opened it to find Paige. He groaned. "Your majesty?" he mocked.

Paige rolled her eyes and then squeeled, "Anya!" She took the infant, cradling her in her arms. "She's so pretty, Jay," she complimented. "Just like Mommy," she quickly added with a sipmle smirk.

Jay took Anya back and started bouncing around, trying to get her to sleep. "Can I help you?" he questioned cockily with a frown.

Paige walked in, closing the door behind her. "Don't get cocky with me. Where's Alex?" she demanded, raising her voice, which made Anya start to cry again.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Look what you've done now!" he exclaimed and paused until he got Anya quieted to a tiny whimper. "Alex is asleep. Leave her be. She needs rest," he imformed softly, nodding down the hall.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused.

He motioned towards the living room and she slowly sat on the couch as he put the baby in a basinet. He then sat next to her on the couch.

"Paige... when Alex was twelve years old, her step-dad wasn't around. It was just her and her mother. They were just fine back then and very close. Well, over winter break, they went to New York and while skiing, Alex crashed into a tree and a branch went straight through her chest and poked a hold in her lung. Luckily, they patched it up in time. She was sick for months though, coughing and yacking up blood from her lung..." he paused as his eyes started to fill with tears before continuing. "And now... the patch is breaking... and... she may not make it for much longer, Paige," he sighed.

Paige stared at Jay with wide fearful gray eyes and opened her mouth to speak, only to invite a sob into the air. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she started crying on his chest.

"Alex," she sobbed. "I-I-I... Oh my god... no..."

He just rocked them from side to side in comfort. For the first time in his life, he was actually caring for Paige, the snobby homecoming queen princess who he hated his entire life. But did he really have choice? Did any of them? Did Alex have a chance? Would she make it?

Jay shook the thoughts from his mind and held Paige all the more closer. "I've got you, Paige. It will all be okay. Alex will make it. She's so strong, Paige. She's strong," he assured comfortingly.

She pulled away. "I know she's strong... But I'm not!" she exclaimed, looking into his eyes for some assurance that they, he and she, would be okay. "I can't live without! You can't live without her! And Anya..." she looked over at the baby, sleeping soundly.

"Shhhh," he hushed, covering her lips with a finger. "I promise, we'll all make it through this," he swore. She nodded, still unconvinced. But nonetheless, didn't bother saying it aloud, since he read her body language clearly. He rubbed her back and helped her to the kitchen to get them some coffee.


End file.
